In traditional approaches to information extraction, both engineering and domain knowledge are required to build an extractor that is used to extract information from documents. An extractor engineer using a complex development environment creates extractors manually. Especially for simple in-text fields (which constitute a majority of fields in most extraction projects), the generation of effective extraction rules seems possible for a domain expert without engineering knowledge. However, the complexity of the development environment currently requires extractor engineering knowledge that most domain experts do not possess.